civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Priamurye (Mikhail Diterikhs)
Provisional Priamurye led by Mikhail Diterikhs is a custom civilization by EW, with contributions from grant, JakeWalrusWhale, Danrell and JFD. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Priamurye' The government had its origin in a White Army coup in Vladivostok and its environs whose aim was to break away from the Far Eastern Republic, surviving behind a 'cordon sanitaire' of Japanese troops involved in the Siberian Intervention. The coup was started on May 23 by the Kappelevtsy, the remnants of Vladimir Kappel's army. The Provisional Priamurye Government was the last remaining outpost of the White Army. Backed by Japanese troops, they expanded their territory before the communist forces finally pushed them back. The state was very much like Russia, even having a new Tsar chosen, although he was not present and had no real power. It was instead headed by the Merkulov brothers: Spiridon Dionisovich Merkulov, former functionary of the Ministry of Agriculture and head of the Priamurye government; and Nikolai Merkulov, a merchant. Gradually the government was expanded to Khabarovsk and then Spassk, 125 miles north of Vladivostok.The Merkulovs were deposed in June 1922 and replaced by one of Admiral Alexander Kolchak's generals, Mikhail Diterikhs. In July 1922, a Zemsky Sobor was convened in the territory. This sobor called all Russian people to repent for the overthrow of the Tsar and proclaimed a new Tsar, Grand Duke Nikolai Nikolayevich Romanov. Patriarch Tikhon was named as the honorary chairman of the sobor. Neither the Grand Duke nor the Patriarch were present. The territory was renamed Priamursky Zemsky Krai and Diterikhs styled himself voyevoda. The army was renamed the Zemskaya Rat (an archaic Slavic term meaning "military force"). When the Japanese withdrew, the Soviet army of the Far Eastern Republic retook the territory. The Civil War was declared over, although the Ayano-Maysky District was still controlled by Anatoly Pepelyayev at that time. Mikhail Diterikhs Mikhail Diterikhs was born in Kiev, in what is now Ukraine. Having worked in the Czechoslovak legions, he rose through the military until his appointment as general. Little did he know, being general would lead to him becoming the last voyevode. In the final struggle aganist communism, Diterikhs declared one final Zemsky Sobor, choosing the last emperor of Russia while also proclaiming himself leader of the Priamursky Zemsky Krai. This period, while not long-lasting, was definitive of Diterikhs' life. After the fall of the White Army's final haven, he fled to China, where he died in 1937. Mikhail Diterikhs was an extremely religious man, loyal to the Tsars. Even after being pushed into the Priamursky Zemsky Krai, he continued the fight. A strange figure in history, Diterikhs blamed the deaths of the tsars on the Jewish population of Russia. 'Dawn of Man' "The winter winds are harsh, Mikhail Diterikhs. Yet the people of Priamurye will continue to thrive in them, so long as they hold God's will. After the fall of the Tsar, you remained loyal, even when cornered in the small corner of the Priamursky Zemsky Krai. You did not go down without a fight, as your Zemskaya Rat fought hard, and you spread control to Khabarovsk. However, it was already Russia's end- the rise of Communism had begun, and you were abandoned in the cold. Diterikhs, the people of Priamurye wish for someone as loyal as you are. Russia lacks stability, and they need someone to unite them under a common flag. Will you be able to give the people the peace they lacked for so long? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Unique Attributes Mod Support Will not support Events and Decisions. However, it does have the Master Mod Support file. Full Credits List *''EW'': Design, Code, Lua *''grant'': Art *''JakeWalrusWhale'': Civ Alpha *''JFD'': Unit Art Defines *''Danrell'': Unit models *''Bernie14'': Unit models Category:Russia Category:Eastern Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders